


WIP

by KiraLioden



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraLioden/pseuds/KiraLioden
Summary: My name is Lyra Kotone. This was the day I could get my starter and set off on a Pokemon journey. I knew that getting my first ever Pokemon opened a world of adventure, but... I didn't know that the safety of Johto and Kanto would rest on my shoulders.Nor did I realize I would have a douchebag of a rival.Well, he was a douche... but standing here now, I don't think I can continue calling him one.





	1. A Journey Begins!

Once upon a time, I was a carefree kid, always playing or squabbling with my friend and neighbor Ethan, and dreaming of the day I'd set off on my journey to become Champion. Yes, those were the good old days, when I didn't have to go running after criminal organizations and defeating trainers left, right, and center.

But to be completely honest, I wouldn't give up this life for anything. I may have two hot-heads with me at all times now, but I really do care for them more than anything, except maybe my Pokemon. But then again, one of them is my Pokemon, so I wouldn't know what to say about that.

In any case, I ought to start the story.

My name is Lyra Kotone. I had gotten my starter about six years ago, but I still remember so much so clearly...

~-~-~-~

My alarm blared, signifying the coming of the dreaded hour of everyday- 7:00 a.m. I pulled my sheets over my head. I was, and likely never will be, a morning person, even if that morning is only four hours before noon.

"Lyra, honey!" Mom called from downstairs. "Your friend's come to wish you a happy birthday!"

The words took a moment to sink in, but when it did, I was scrambling to get changed. 

I was fifteen! Finally old enough to get my starter Pokemon, go on a journey, and become Champion! I could have gotten a starter from Professor Elm when I turned ten, but the minimum age to be reigning Champion was fifteen. I wanted to wait until I was old enough to sweep the entire Elite Four and the Champion, and hold the metaphorical crown myself.

I slid down the stairs' railing, making Mom shoot a death glare at me. Ethan was leaning against the doorframe, grinning mischievously. His Marill, Marvin, squirmed in his arms in an attempt to get free.

"Hey, Lyra, happy birthday!" he said cheerfully, paying no heed to the Marill. "Going to get your starter today? I know the Professor got three new 'mons you could pick from. Wouldn't let me see. I just know they follow the Grass-Fire-Water typing."

"Three new Pokemon?" I was genuinely confused. Elm had always let trainers pick from three, often the Kanto starters, but sometimes other Pokemon. But I would have thought he used all the possible trios.

"The man's getting senile," Ethan continued. "I swear I heard one biting at the box. Marvin was terrified. Weren't you, Marvin?" The Marill let out a little squeak, and resumed squirming.

 "Are you trying to discourage me?" I asked.

Ethan shrugged. "I'm just doing me. The Professor asked me to bring you over, and that's it."

"Why didn't you tell me that first?" I demanded, punching his shoulder. "Let's go!"


	2. Choosing a Partner-in-Crime... er, My Starter

The lab's doors slid open, letting out a blast of almost cold air. Ethan stepped inside, oblivious to the chill.

I, on the other hand, was shivering uncontrollably. "H-h-h-how does anyone work in this k-kind of environment?" I demanded.

Ethan shrugged. "All nerds wear coats."

"And I see you're wearing a jacket, Mr. Hibiki," sniped an assistant, glancing up from his computer screen.

"Guilty as charged," Ethan laughed. "I'm a nerd." He plucked at his sleeve and made a face of mock betrayal. "Oh, jacket, how can you reveal my true self to everyone? Lyra, what shall I do with this traitorous hoodie?"

"Lyra? Lyra's here?" The Professor, Elm, stuck out his head from behind a bookshelf. Upon seeing me, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, I need your help. You've come for your starter, right?"

"Yes!" My heart was jumping in excitement. Mystery starters, Pokémon I've never seen before, a beginning of a partnership...! Finally a childhood dream could come true!

"That's good. I'm sure Ethan already revealed that these starters are new? They've just been discovered, by Professor Oak and me." Elm adjusted his glasses. "We stumbled upon a colony of the creatures never Mt. Silver, and it was a true surprise. It also opens a world of possibility- who knows how many Pokémon are yet to be found? So I caught a few of the more sociable ones, and brought them here. I wanted to test them, but-"

"Prof, the starters," Ethan said.

The Professor stopped, and smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry, Lyra, I got carried away. They're on the table." He waved his hand at three PokéBalls. "Take a look at them."

I went over, and lifted the first up. "So... do I just call them out?"

"Yes, just don't ask them to try any attacks."

"Come out!"

A tiny green Pokémon materialized from the flash of light from the PokeBall. It took one look at me and bolted to Ethan, who looked as surprised as I felt. When the Pokémon hit his legs, Marvin nearly slipped out of his grip. The Marill let out a shrill squeak of fright.

"It's got one mean Tackle," Ethan said, regaining his balance.

Elm took one look at the Pokémon cowering behind Ethan, and said, "I think it's best if you take Chikorita, Ethan. Lyra, try another one."

I picked up another ball. "Come out!"

Out came a blue Pokémon with a toothy grin... who also promptly decided to bite my shoe and my foot inside.

"Return!" The Pokémon went back into its ball, and I wiggled my toes. Still attached, thank goodness.

"That's... unexpected. I didn't think Totodile would do that," Elm sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Try the last one, it's a Cyndaquil."

I put the Totodile's ball down and gingerly picked up the last one. Judging from the other two's looks, they were the Grass and Water starters, meaning I held a Fire-type's PokéBall. I could only imagine what it could do to me.

"Cyndaquil is the most outgoing, and though it is reckless at times, it knows to be careful around allies," Elm reassured me. "But I can call it out for you, if you're worried about being singed."

I gave him the PokéBall, and he released the Pokémon inside.

"Cyn!" 

Oh, goodness gracious, it was adorable. Small, fluffy, and had back fur in this really nice shade of blue (it kind of reminded me of my older sister Crystal's hair color).

Its eyes were closed, its head was tilted upward towards me. "Cyndaquil!" it said. Flames lit on its back, then flickered out.

Despite the part of me that said, " _DON'T PET THE FLAMING CREATURE,_ " I reached a hand out to rub its head. It nuzzled me gently.

"I'm picking this one," I said.  _Though there wasn't much choice,_ I added in my head.

"Good, good," said Elm, handing me a PokéDex and the Cyndaquil's PokéBall. "The ball is only to signify it's yours. It'll walk around with you on your journey- supposedly, it helps strengthen the bonds between trainer and Pokémon. You can test the theory out by going to Mr. Pokémon's house- he claims to have found something groundbreaking. As for the PokéDex, it fills up with information about Pokémon as you battle and catch them."

I nodded, and looked down at the Cyndaquil. "You ready to start an adventure?"

It let out its little cry.

I was about to leave when a thought struck me. "Professor, is Cyndaquil a girl or a boy?"

Elm picked up a paper on his desk. "It is female. Rather uncommon, most are male."

"Then, come on, Quillin, we got a journey ahead of us."


End file.
